


Tis The Season

by fromcrossroadstoking



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, George really loves decorating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromcrossroadstoking/pseuds/fromcrossroadstoking
Summary: George and Joe prepare for their first Christmas together in their apartment. Well, George does most of the prep work. Very enthusiastically.(Don`t worry I know tis not, in fact, the season. I`m just migrating over all my work from Tumblr, so Christmas in June for everyone!)
Relationships: George Luz/Joseph Toye
Kudos: 9





	Tis The Season

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men.

Some people can wrap presents. George Luz was not one of those people. He was never quite sure what he was doing wrong, after all it was just a matter of folding paper and taping it down. Yet somehow the presents he wrapped always looked like a highly caffeinated small child had assisted in the wrapping. This year was no different. George had been spent the last half hour struggling to make the gifts look presentable. 

_Well at least the apartment looks good_. At that thought, George took a moment to admire his handiwork. Garland covered every door frame. A small Christmas village display had taken up residence on the coffee table. Little plastic Christmas trees adorned the side tables. A tablecloth depicting cheery elves building toys covered the dining table. There were approximately one thousand colorful plastic reindeer scattered throughout each room. Little ornaments hung on drawer handles and doorknobs. And there were lights, oh there were lights, absolutely everywhere. George had created his own winter wonderland.

  
Joe Toye was exhausted. Although exhausted probably wasn`t the right word to fully cover how he felt after pulling a double shift. All he wanted right now in the whole wide world was to throw on some comfy sweats, kick his feet up, and watch some mindless television with a beer in his hand. Preferably a certain George Luz would be curled up at his side as well.

Joe wearily dragged his feet up the stairs to his door. Turning the key and pushing open the door to the little apartment he shared with George, Joe froze in the doorway. The scene in front of him could be described best as a winter wonderland on steroids. Or like the North Pole had personally exploded in their apartment. Entire department stores must have been depleted of their Christmas decor. Not a square inch had been spared the Christmas spirit.

“What do you think?”

Joe finally noticed George standing in the doorway between the living and dining rooms. There was a Santa hat plopped on his head and a massive grin plastered on his face. He was also wearing perhaps one of the ugliest Christmas sweaters Joe had ever seen.

“Looks great Georgie. Must`ve taken you all day.” Joe managed a smile. There was no way in hell he was going to tell George it was like walking into the world`s tackiest Christmas theme park. 

“It took _forever_. Had to take the day off and everything. But it`s our first Christmas living together and I wanted to make sure it was special, you know? Tis the season and all that.” George`s grin faltered a little, betraying the fact he was nervous about whether Joe would really like the decorations or not. Truth was, George had been worried all day long about whether this would be just a bit too much for Joe. But Christmas was his favorite holiday and he wanted the apartment to match the joy he felt during the season.

Joe scooped George in to his arms muttering “looks great babe” against his lips as he kissed him. George eagerly returned the kiss, his hands curling in to the front of Joe`s shirt. Joe began trailing hungry kisses across George`s jawline and down his throat as his hands began to slip under that God-awful Christmas sweater. George let out a soft moan.

“Don`t you dare start this now Joe Toye.”

“I ain`t starting nothing.” Joe smirked as he began dragging his teeth gently across the nape of George`s neck.

George wriggled out of Joe`s arms, much to Joe`s disappointment. 

“Listen, I didn`t just spend all day decorating the crap out of this place. I also spent a shit ton of time making a very special dinner, so you`ve got to at least try it first.”

“You cooked?” Joe couldn`t contain the amusement in his voice or the half a chuckle that escaped.

“Yes, I cooked. And I didn`t burn anything, or hurt myself, AND I`m pretty sure it`s edible.”

“Pretty sure?”

“Well, I was going to let you try it first before I ate it.”

Joe shook his head, bemused. “Okay Georgie, let`s see how you did.”

  
Dinner, surprisingly, wasn`t just edible, it was downright delicious. George had somehow managed homemade bacon mac and cheese with a side of roasted vegetables (“ _we really should eat more veggies you know, like the real-life grownups we are_ ”). They devoured just about everything, save for a few bites that they were just both far to full to get down.

After everything was cleaned up and Joe had finally changed in to the comfy sweats he had been dying for all day, they curled up on the couch together. George was pressed comfortably against Joe`s side with Joe`s arm was wrapped around him, his thumb mindlessly tracing circles on George`s upper arm.

“Let`s watch a Christmas movie instead of just flipping through a bunch of crap on the tv.”

“Ok, but I get to pick.”

“Fine, but before you say it Joe, _Die Hard is not a Christmas movie_.”

“Die Hard IS a Christmas movie and it`s definitely what we`re watching.”

“For the five hundredth time a Christmas movie is a movie where the plot hinges around it being Christmas! Die Hard just happens to take place around Christmas.”

“It`s a Christmas movie and we`re watching it.”

“Fine, let`s watch the damn movie.” George rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

Joe chuckled and pressed a kiss to George`s forehead. “Love you Georgie.”

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too Joe.”

At some point they both fell asleep on the couch. Joe was the first to wake. George was curled around him, softly snoring. Joe let him continue sleeping, opting to enjoy the peaceful moment of having the man he loved cuddled against him as Christmas lights filled the room with soft light. A few years ago, Joe could have never imagined this. He never thought he would ever be lucky enough for this kind of life. His childhood had been hard and his parents unkind. He had worked his ass off to get out of there, to get to where he was. And when he met George a couple years ago? It was almost too good to be true. 

A small rustle followed by a lazy stretch, brought Joe out of his thoughts. George was slowly waking up, tilting his head up to peer at Joe through barely open eyes.

“Morning handsome.”

A small smile appeared on George`s face at the greeting. “Morning to you too handsomer.”

George buried his face against Joe`s neck, letting out a soft satisfied sigh. They both laid there for a moment, enjoying the simple pleasure of being in each other`s company.

Joe was the one to break the silence.

“Marry me.” The words came out almost quiet as a whisper in Joe`s gravelly voice.

George picked his head up immediately, looking at Joe with his wide doe like eyes.

“Joe, did you just - ”

“Marry me”, Joe repeated.

“You`re serious?”

“I`ve never been more serious about anything in my life.”

A smile, brighter than the sun, spread across George`s face.

“Well then, the answer is _yes_. Yes, Joe Toye, I`ll marry you. Even if you think Die Hard is a Christmas movie.”

Joe let out a laugh and pulled George in for a kiss. This really was going to be a very special Christmas.


End file.
